1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to power conversion, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for power conversion with maximum power point tracking and burst mode capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar panels have historically been deployed in mostly remote applications, such as remote cabins in the wilderness or satellites, where commercial power was not available. Due to the high cost of installation, solar panels were not an economical choice for generating power unless no other power options were available. However, the worldwide growth of energy demand is leading to a durable increase in energy cost. In addition, it is now well established that the fossil energy reserves currently being used to generate electricity are rapidly being depleted. These growing impediments to conventional commercial power generation make solar panels a more attractive option to pursue.
Solar panels, or photovoltaic (PV) modules, convert energy from sunlight received into direct current (DC). The PV modules cannot store the electrical energy they produce, so the energy must either be dispersed to an energy storage system, such as a battery or pumped hydroelectricity storage, or dispersed by a load. One option to use the energy produced is to employ one or more inverters to convert the DC current into an alternating current (AC) and couple the AC current to the commercial power grid. The power produced by such a distributed generation (DG) system can then be sold to the commercial power company.
PV modules have a nonlinear relationship between the current (I) and voltage (V) that they produce. A maximum power point (MPP) on an I-V curve for a PV module identifies the optimal operating point of the PV module; when operating at this point, the PV module generates the maximum possible output power for a given temperature and solar irradiance. Therefore, in order to optimize power drawn from a PV module, a power conversion device coupled to the PV module, such as an inverter, generally employs a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) technique to ensure that the PV module is operated at the current and voltage levels corresponding to its MPP. The MPPT acts to rapidly adjust the PV module operating current and voltage levels in response to changes in solar irradiance and/or temperature such that the PV module can continue to operate at the MPP.
During the time period required for an MPPT technique to bias a PV module to its MPP, for example, when the solar irradiance on a PV module changes from no irradiance to increasing irradiance, a power conversion device coupled to the PV module will suffer from a lower efficiency until the MPP is achieved. Additionally, a power conversion device coupled to a PV module generally will suffer from a lower efficiency when the PV module is operating at a low power, i.e., low irradiance. During low irradiance, a PV module and an associated inverter may operate so inefficiently that is it best for overall system efficiency to deactivate the PV module and/or its inverter until solar irradiance increases.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for improving operation of a PV module and inverter during low irradiance.